1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film deposition method and a film deposition apparatus that deposits a silicon oxide film on a substrate with a pattern including a concave part formed thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fabrication method of an integrated circuit (IC) includes a step to fill a space of a line-and-space pattern with, for example, silicon oxide. Along with advancement in degree of integration of ICs, a width of the space of the space-and-line pattern has now been reduced to, for example, about 30 nm. In order to fill such a space with silicon oxide by using, for example, a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method, the silicon film is likely to be thicker in an upper part of an inner side wall of the space, because it is difficult for precursors to proceed further into a bottom of the space. As a result, a void may be caused in the silicon oxide filling in the space. In this case, when the silicon oxide is etched in the subsequent process step, an opening may be formed in the upper part of the silicon oxide, so that the opening is in communication with the void. If this happens, an etching agent used in the etching process step may flow into the void through the opening, so that the etching agent having flowed into the void may cause contamination in subsequent processes. Alternatively, in a subsequent metallization step, metal may enter the void through the opening in the silicon oxide, so that the metal causes defects.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-73773.